Extrication from Echo
by IceHaze
Summary: That awkward moment when you realize you were being watched during that pivotal moment.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.  
**Warnings:** Language, Sexual Situations  
**SasuSakuMonth: **Prompt: Bawdy

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Here, read this."

With shaky hands, he hesitantly reached out for the piece of paper.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Despite her reserves, she took him at his word.

Sasuke attempted to continue his part of the assignment, but every time he heard a pencil scribbling, he found his eyes slowly peaking back at her. They stared at the lead, traveled up the pencil and eventually lingered to her fingers. Her hands were very delicate, soft to the touch. At times he would purposely pass things to her just to steal a fleeting tickle of a touch. It excited him immensely.

"That's not right."

He shook away the thoughts. "What's not right?"

"I think something is wrong with our math. The relative frequencies don't match up with the income brackets at all." She blew away a strand of hair in frustration. "Maybe we screwed the database."

There was only one thing he wanted to screw at the moment.

"Let's pull up Access on your laptop and sort the bins."

"Uh-huh.

"Make sure everything was sorted into the right measurement classes."

"Okay."

"Maybe if we start from the midpoint of the data, we can rework the math from there."

"Sure."

She sighed and stopped her typing. "Sasuke, are you paying attention at all?"

"Of course."

The steady tapping of her finger increased in pace. "Look, I understand that you have some type of party to get to tonight, but may I remind you that I take my work _very_ seriously."

If only she would regard him with that same voracity.

"I work hard day in and day out so that I can attend the _best_ graduate school in the province."

He always was attracted to the studious type.

"So I would appreciate it if you did not hinder my advances."

Far from it.

"So, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can go off to frolic among that little clique of yours in some roach infested flat to dance and drink to your heart's content or whatever it is people like you do on a Friday evening."

His eyes zoomed in on her now crossed legs.

"Fair enough? Or do I need to lay down some firm discipline to get you motivated?"

Oh, please do. _Motivate me_, he wanted to say but instead smiled lazily. "Look, the truth of the matter is, I get easily distracted outside. Furthermore, my mind is already preoccupied with other things."

"None of which are this assignment, correct?"

His smirk was greeted by an unamused girl. "Not at all. So let's reconvene on Sunday at my house. It will be easier to get everything done there."

"There's a lot of work left to do."

"I promise to give up my day for you."

"Fine. Whatever." She angrily gathered her materials and tossed the bag over her shoulder. "I expect you to do your part first if you want me to finish on time."

"Oh believe me, you'll finish when I'm ready for you to."

She scoffed a farewell.

He pulled out his cellphone only when she was no longer in sight.

_Yo, bastard. Are you done?_

"Yeah. We're meeting later to finish the project."

_Sakura is weird. Who does homework on a Friday night? I mean, seriously._

"Beats me."

_Anyway, you coming over to Kiba's tonight? We got the keg ready and a DJ lined up._

"Maybe. I'm heading home for a quick nap first. Statistics has me beat."

_Well, we got a lot of girls coming over. Just in case you need an extra incentive._

"All right."

If only Sakura would lighten up and be more open to his advances. He was sure that after a few nights, she wouldn't be such a stickler for the rules and her studies. Knowing girls like her, she probably was from a well-bred and strict family. Her parents must have ensured their little princess was far from the dangers of hormonal teenage boys and wild parties since her middle school days. But the girl was a college student now. There were just some things you experiment with during that time. Parents and rules be damned. It was the good life. Cut loose and be free. But he knew her personality too well; she would not submit easily, if ever. And he wasn't quite sure when the attraction first occurred. Maybe it was when she ignored his first attempt at flirting with her or her lack of consideration when he gave other women his attention. It may have even been as simple as how attractive she looked in a white-collared shirt and black business blazer. He had never been so fascinated with a quantitative data analysis presentation before she came along.

Sasuke sighed upon reaching the familiar confinements of his room. He fell lazily backwards onto his bed and settled underneath the covers. The girl had left him frustrated; the party would have to suffice as a pleasant distraction.

He sniffed the air and picked up the scent of daffodils and honeysuckle. His mother loved to frequent her children's rooms and leave her mark upon exiting. Sasuke picked up a nearby artifact and frowned as he realized not only had his mother dug up his favorite childhood toy from the attic, but had left a distinctive feminine mark on it as well. He squished the doll's fluffed head. It was quite soft, and he smirked as he wondered if Sakura's body would feel just as delicate and tender. His fingers lazily trailed down the plush doll's side before moving up and repeating the motion again. If only it was the image in his fantasy, and not some child's contraption.

Tiny strings of fabric protruded from its cheeks, age having taken its toll on the doll. He stroked them gently, imagining pink strands of soft tantalizing hair being gently pulled between his fingers. After several strokes, he brought the doll closer to his face, breathing in the deep aroma. He was sure Sakura would smell just as intoxicating. The texture was soft to the touch and he began to rub it against his cheeks, forehead and chin. Yes, this was what she would do—shyly rub against him to entice his desires. She must have known what an effect her skin had on him. The teasing bitch.

"Sasuke?"

His fingers gently slid down her exposed chest. She often adorned herself with conservative attire—collared shirts, winter vests, cashmere sweaters. Most men sneer them away, but he always found them a particular preference of his. His absolute favorite outfit on her was the black anorak and white skirt. The low neckline was always a wonderful taunt and the buttons would be so easy to pluck off. How well could she play the timid secretary? He wondered at times.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

He worked his way from her ear to her jaw and down to her neck in response. When her hands pushed away at his chest, he pushed harder until the two collided onto the desk.

"What if someone sees us?"

"I don't care."

Her mouth fell open with silence as his fingers trailed up her legs and disappeared under her skirt.

"S-Sasuke. Stop…"

His breath was warm on her ears. "You don't mean that."

"I do."

"Then why haven't you stopped me, yourself?"

Her eyes were a brilliant green in the darkness. He knew she wanted more.

"You want this, don't you?"

She watched his eyes carefully, breaths mingling into one. His eyes lost focus when her lips began their own quest. He threw his head back to allow her more access.

"Sasuke…"

He swallowed hard, twitching in response to her voice and delicate hands as they worked their way into his clothes.

"Do you like that?"

"Ah."

Soft kisses cascaded down her neck, slowly falling down to her chest. But like the tease she always was, Sakura purposely evaded his advances and coyly looked away. He pushed her firmly against the desk, her hand now trapped in his grasp. As punishment, he pinned it down to his waist—a challenge to explore on her own. And he hoped her shyness wouldn't surface during her exploration. He hoped she would…

His jaw dropped when she gave her first squeeze.

"Is that okay?"

"A-ah…"

"Or maybe…"

She squeezed harder and he could no longer find the strength to keep his eyes open.

"Is that how you like it?"

"Yes," he whispered.

She started a slow pumping motion, gently tugging before allowing him to pull back.

His head fell on her shoulder.

"Hmm? Faster?"

He shook erratically against her, a complete slave to her ministrations.

"Harder?"

"Yes."

Breaths escaped uncontrollably and his words were no longer coherent.

"Sasuke?"

He bit her neck to silence her. There was simply no way this was all ending so soon. And he knew if he heard her whisper his name one more time, it would.

"Sasuke…"

He frowned at the voice and bit harder in protest. But when the voice persisted to call his name and was no longer the melodic feminine sounds he had been hearing all this time, he painfully froze his jerking.

"I, um, don't mean to interrupt your happy time with Oni-chan, but mother wanted me to let you know that dinner is ready."

Sasuke released his hold on the tiny green dinosaur as his hazy eyes regarded the figure standing by his door.

"Next time, lock your door."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

He tightened his jaw. "I…um…this is…"

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about. We all masturbate from time to time."

He didn't know what hurt worse, the humility or his erection.

"Don't feel embarrassed."

The worst part was…

"Better me than mother or father, right?"

…he was still willing to finish.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_*No stuffed animals were violated in the making of this fanfic.*_

Just an idea that popped up from a small conversation in another one of my stories. I thought it would be a funny drabble, and I always pictured that if Sasuke was a normal hormonal boy with a brother like Itachi, moments such as these would be inevitable.

On another note, who is excited for Naruto Road to Ninja? My friend sent me a screenshot today and it's Sasuke flirting with a bunch of girls. ^^;; Not sure if Sakura will take too kindly to that. I hope he isn't too playboy like, then again, maybe these wild personalities will help Sakura and Naruto appreciate the 'real' Sasuke and Hinata.

~IceHaze


End file.
